All I Want Is Everything But You
by LiLLieKins
Summary: What would happen if the charming Edward Cullen fell for someone else? What would be of Bella? Would the mystery girl be overjoyed, or disgusted? Read to find out.
1. The Beginning

All I Want Is Everything (But You) By LiLLieKins

A twist on Twilight by Stepehenie Meyer

**I do not own anything, (material, ideas, concepts…) from Twilight. All credit to the amazing Stephenie Meyer and the publishers…**

Moving to Forks was a bad idea. Though bad doesn't even begin to cover just how disastrous this whole situation is.

Or is going to be. I actually left Phoenix willingly, would you believe it?! Silly naive young me, hoping to find true love and all that rubbish you find in teenage girl's trashy novels.I soon realized that those novels are pure fantasy and dreaming. But not before I made the biggest mistake of my life.

As I waded through the miniature lake that greeted me off the plane accompanied by torrential rain my rose tinted memories of Forks began to rumple. The sheet of icy liquid blurred the psychotic green mush that carpeted absolutely everything and stabbed tiny daggers through my flimsy shirt. I couldn't even see the freaking sun. I met my dad Charlie by the car. Although he was only a mere (unqualified may I add) security guard, he was incredibly serious about his job. Evidently by the flashing light on the car's roof.

"Littering is a criminal offense young man, You WANNA end up in jail?!? Living a life of crime! Think you're cool, HUH punk! Pssshhhhh. No, I didn't think so" he adds haughtily as the bawling kindergartner is ushered away from the rubbish bin by his visibly fuming mother.

Dad flexes his beefy arms and turns muttering to himself before he notices my arrival.

"Good to see you sweetheart."

"You too Dad"

Conversation is sparse on the ride home. Dad's home anyway. I haven't been here much since Mum died. Everywhere I turned there would be a reminder of her pain and memories and nightmares were suffocating. Cancer is killer.

So I moved to Phoenix with my eleven year old elder sister the second we could move in with kind old Grandma Jane. I was desperate to be free of the heart wrenching existence. It was the good times I wanted to hold close and remember but that was hard when you lived in a grave. And then she passed in her sleep and we had no money to support ourselves. Coming back was going to be difficult to say the least.

As we pull up the drive it occurs to me that I hardly recognize the old tumbledown shack.

"Happy homecoming BB."

I smile at the old nickname and turn back to gaze at the house. It's been repainted, straightened up, buffed and polished. I might be able to actually bring some friends home with me at some stage. If I make any at all. Starting at a new high school is hard for any 16 year old, but in such a small town its so much worse as they all would have grown up next door from eachother. I sigh and heave my only suitcase through the pristine rooms and up the stairs to my bedroom. I instantly relax as I note that Dad has left our old bedroom untouched. The sunshine yellow paint and crisp white curtains remind me of happier times. I collapse haphazardly onto my squishy bed and drift off to sleep dreaming I was deep underwater.

I blearily peel open my eyes as I recognize the deafening noise in my ears as my 17 year old sister's cheery morning greeting.

"GET UP MUTANT!! It's time for school! HIGH school! Bwahahahaha" she sings cruelly.

I groan and roll out of bed. Definitely not my favourite way to start the day. I get up and dressed before heading downstairs to breakfast. Charlie has already left to quote: "protect the people… from themselves!". There's not much else to protect them from in a town this small really.

I glance and see that I'm already late so I race out the front door remembering to grab my coat on the way. I trudge along the footpath pulling my coat tight as the freezing wind bites viciously.

I accidentally walk right past Forks High School then do a double take when I register the sign's greeting. WELCOME TO FORKS HIGH SCHOOL. The entire school is a few uniform brown buildings clustered in front of a large field. It reminds me vaguely of an ancient retirement home. I follow the labelled sign post to the office and introduce myself.

"And how can I help you?" a motherly woman so large she overflows the chair asks.

"I'm new."

"Right well, I'll just print your schedule.." she twists to her right and presses a few buttons on a prehistoric computer and a decrepit printer clears its throat a few times before spitting out my information.

"We actually thought your enrollment was a prank, not too many new people here ever really" she smiles as she hands over my schedule.

"Oh" I choke out a laugh and smile weakly at her. I take the papers from her outstretched meaty mitt and back speedily towards the door.

"Have a nice day dear." I nod spastically and sprint out the door into a dimly lit hallway. After checking my schedule I spot the right classroom and rush forward narrowly missing a passerby.

"Sorry. I didn't see you there." I mumble to the stranger as he takes a sharp step backwards. I hang my head blushing furiously.

"It is okay. I am unharmed. Are you injured?"

I jerk my head upwards in surprise, the voice is like a warm rush of perfectly orchestrated beauty.

"Uhh. No. No, I'm okay. Uninjured. Thats me" I groan inwardly at my blatant dorkiness. "Sorry for crashing into you. Careless driving and all that.." I drift off mumbling.

He grins a devastating lopsided smile that sparks fireworks in his deep copper eyes.

"Yes. I shall see you ."

And he walks away with the grace of an esteemed ballet dancer leaving me opened mouthed in the middle of a now empty corridor.


	2. They Stare

I clamp my mouth shut and check left and right before speeding to the classroom.

Shyly I ease the door open to a classroom full of questioning gazes.

"Sorry I'm late sir" I say to the teacher sitting at the front of the room. He smiles tiredly and hands me a book and papers.

"Welcome to Forks."

I rush to my desk and sit down hurriedly, eager to be away from the spotlight. The teacher (Mr Goo-something?…) begins to drone on and the copper eyed boy's face begins to swim across my vision. He was perfect, like a marble statue inspired by a god but with amazingly tousled bronzey-red hair. He was a god, in my books anyway.

I get a shock when the bell rings and a sandy haired boy near me smiles.

"Hi I'm Mike. What's your next class?"

"Uhmm. Trigonometry."

"Awesome, I have french right next door. I'll walk you there."

I accept gratefully and we walk . He talks a lot but I find myself barely listening anyway. I have much more beautiful things on my mind.

"And we've arrived!" Mike sings.

"Thanks" I say as I flash him a quick grin and head inside.

The woman teaching introduces herself as Mrs Hartlem and then gathers the class's attention for me to do the same. I instantly hate her and after stumbling through a few lines I shuffle to a seat near the back. I sit next to a preppy girl who smiles at me brightly, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey I'm Jessica!" she exclaims. She begins bombarding me with questions which I hastily try to avoid but luckily Mrs Hartlem picks up on Jessica's insistent whispers and she relents, for now at least.

Jessica escorts me to the cafeteria after class and we pick up lunch and sit with a table full of her friends. I smile back at a shy girl with a bush of wildly curly hair sitting next to me who introduces herself as Angela.

I've only taken a few bites of my apple when I see him again.

Its like everything begins to move in slow motion and when he glances my way with a small smile I think my heart will explode its beating so fast.

"I wouldn't bother." Jessica says sourly.

"Wha?" I stammer, slightly edgy from being woken so sharply from my daydreaming.

"I said I wouldn't bother. Apparently he's too good for any of the girls here." she sniffs and I wonder when he turned her down.

He is sitting across the cafeteria from me with a blonde woman so shockingly beautiful I gasps when she moved, I was so certain she couldn't be real. Holding her hand is a brawny dark-haired man so muscular trees would snap themselves in half as he walked by. Next to them sits a petite lady with spiky inky hair, she is so graceful butterflies would sigh as she danced by. Talking to her is an incredibly handsome golden haired boy who looks as if he is in excruciating pain.

I gasp as they all turn in one single movement to glare at me with fierce copper eyes.


	3. Optometry

Chapter 3 - Optometry

I duck my head quickly, cheeks ablaze with chagrin.

"Edward Cullen is still staring at you" Angela whispers.

Jessica snorts and continues gossiping with a bland girl named Lauren.

I glance up and catch his gaze in full adopted family have all looked away but he is sitting stock-still, hands clenched into tight fists on the table. My thoughts scatter and lifetimes pass before I can gather enough will power to break the stare.I look down over myself, checking for anything to earn such an intent stare. I can't think how my classic chucks, old blue jeans and team jacob t-shirt could possibly interest him so.

I practically inhale my lunch, avoiding his table completely and sprint to the toilets where I lock myself into a cubicle. In. Out. In. Out. I battle desperately to control my breathing. My pounding heart eventually regains some composure. Woah. A simple boy should not cause such a reaction in me, I've only spoken to him once when I almost crushed him. Thats probably why he was staring at me I think to myself as I stroll serenely to class. He was just curious as to how I could not see him, perhaps he was checking to see if I was wearing glasses now. As I push open the door I can't help but acknowledge a small part of me is so disappointed from this conclusion.


	4. Biology Is The New Chemistry

Chapter 4- Sparks Fly Over Dissected Frogs.

I've always hated biology but I think I'm going to love I mean loathe this class in particular. Mr Goombah hands me a text book and I scan the room for a spare seat. There is one. Only one. And it is next to who you may ask? Yes thats right. Him. Edward Cullen (the handsome/hated). I dump my books on the desk and sit precariously on the stool. Mr Goombah begins rambling about today's lesson. We're going to dissect frogs. Bleh.

As Mr Goombah hands out the tools Edward turns towards me from his perch as far from me as possible.

"Hello. My name is Ed-

"No I don't wear glasses, okay! Or contacts. I just wasn't looking and I was running late anyway. I've said I'm sorry. Sorry again, whatever! Just stop bringing it up. I didn't mean to! I didn't even hit you so just back off!"

I look him in the eyes, challenging him to comment.

"I apologise." He says looking shocked. " I just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen." He smiles and my stomach flips off a thousand foot diving board. "Why would you be wearing glasses?"

I kick myself mentally, he must think I'm a total nutcase.

"No, I don't.I think you're nervous."

I don't remember saying that out loud, oh gawd I'm certifiably crazy.

"Am I making you nervous?" He whispers leaning slightly forward.

"Uhh. No. Nope. Not really. Much. Okay so yes a lot."

"Good" he purrs and turns to dissect the frog.

I can barely cut the frog at all my hands are shaking dangerously. The pulsing tension between us is buzzing as our arms almost touch on several occasions.

After we've finished and packed up the bell rings and I make a dash for the doorway but something catches on my bag and all my books spill out.

"Let me help you" an all too familiar voice croons. I glance up gratefully and we pack everything into my backpack.

"I know this will seem awfully sudden, but would it be agreeable with you if I walk-"

Mr Goombah clears his throat and gestures towards the doorway where Angela, Mike and Jessica are waiting to drive me home as they had promised earlier.

"Took you out on a date?" some emotion flashes in Edward's eyes but it passes too quickly for me to notice what it is.

"Sure, I'd love to." I grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-

And thats how it began. We were soulmates at the very least. Though we were never alone for long I had fallen hard.

We went out on several dates, which were all very formal and polite. Edward was such a gentleman.

There was always a sort of hunger in his eyes, it caused intense tremors down my spine. We had been going solidly for almost two months and I was electrified at the thought of our first kiss. If he didn't make the moves tonight, I had already sworn to myself that I would. As we walked out of the school gates I turned to Edward,

"Edward, before we head out on the hike through the woods, is it okay if I pick up some stuff from home?"

"Sure." he grinned "We can drop your truck off too." he paused uncertainly, "Will it be just the two of us?" he inquired.

"Yes" I replied, fireworks erupting in my stomach.

The fire in Edward's eyes seemed to intensify.

We drove to my house in separate cars before meeting up on the driveway.

Edward took my hand in his and I tried to hide my palpable joy. It was a rare occasion when his icy skin touched mine.

I unlocked the door and Edward followed me inside. We stand in the hallway so close I can smell his intoxicating scent. He slowly lowers his lips to my neck and something sharp presses against my neck.

I gasp pushing him away.

"Oh my god. I think I can hear something! Charlie's at work and my sister will still be at school. Oh my god Edward we have to run."

"No." He growls, irritated from being interrupted. He sighs and struts to the door, flinging it open.

His perfect mouth falls open into a wide pit.

I rush to the door, gasping for breath.

"What is it Edward?!?" I screech. "Whats wrong!?"

I push past him and stare wildly around the kitchen, frightened for our lives.


	6. The Thirst

Chapter Six- The Thirst

Edward's Point Of View

_Two months. Two months I have put up with that trivial child! But her blood, her addictive blood keeps dragging me back to her. Foolish girl. I would have drained her that first day in biology. After almost crashing into her before classes I snatched a glimpse of her schedule and hatched a plan. I'm not a mass murderer, not a monster, I only wanted her and i had no wishes to kill any innocents, and besides, no one would ever miss that messed up kid. I tried to walk her home where with only a few alluring words on my part, she would've followed me anywhere, but then her meddling friends drove her home and I've been literally gasping for a chance as perfect as that again. I lured her in with tales of a beautiful "trek" through the woods, there would be no one to hear her screams but she wanted to visit her house first. Fine, she could have it her way as long as I got my chance. One is all I'd need._

_So there we were in her house and I was close, so close when she claimed to hear someone. I could hear noises too when I was distracted from the exposed neck but I could hear no one's mind except for her pitiful attempts at thought. So I threw open the door and lost all memories of life before that exact moment when I saw the most beautiful creature. The kind of creature you spend centuries waiting for._

_Bye bye Bella._


	7. Stunning New Prospect

The rest of this story is dedicated to Sophianz coz she is awesome! Feel better Soapy :)

* * *

Chapter 7-Stunning New Prospect

Bella's P. O. V.

I glance frantically around the room and then I see.

Bex, my 17 year old sister is stretched up on tip toe on top of the kitchen table, trying to change the lightbulb.

She bounces down, jumping gleefully off a chair.

"Hey Bella. Who's your fancy man?" she asks .

"Edward, this is my sister Bex. Bex this is my boyfriend Edward." I announce proudly. I hardly ever manage to best Bex at anything.

"Nice to finally meet you Edward." Bex sings as she shakes his hand.

"You too" Edward murmurs and I can't help but notice he holds her hand just a little bit longer than necessary.

Eager to distract him I grasp his arm.

"So how about that hike?" I say desperately. He wriggles my hand off and grimaces.

"I'm sorry, I've just remembered I left the map and compass at home." he drawls in a monotone. He turns towards Bex "Perhaps I could stay here, for a while?" he says peering at her from under his lashes.

"That woul-" she begins but she notices me shaking my head and gesturing wildly from behind Edward. No way am I going to just sit here and watch my boyfriend flirt with my oblivious sister.

"I was just leaving." she adds quickly and grabs her handbag before racing out the door.

"So," I say turning Edward around, batting my eyelashes and twirling my hair like they say in magazines. "Should we pick up where we left off?"

Edward pulls away harshly and spins around. Before I can blink in shock the front door slams and I am left standing alone with only the remnants of his "I have to go" to witness my tears.


	8. Remember Me and What We Used To Be

Chapter 8-Remember Me And What We Used To Be

I run up the stairs, almost tripping several times because of the tears flooding my vision. Bex gets everything. Even the things she doesn't want. _**No**_, I tell myself firmly. It's not over yet. He's still **my **boyfriend. I won't let that happen. I fling myself onto my bed and cry myself out. As I start to drift off to sleep I wonder how my heart can break when it lives on a string attached to Edward's moods.

I dread coming to school the next day. Maybe I can just avoid him, I bargain with myself. I decide to try my best. And at 3 o'clock I realize I have succeeded. I turn out of the classroom and almost run straight into him. Again.

"Bella, lets talk." he drones. His eyes are flat, dead.

I look him in the eye and realize I know whats coming but just don't want to accept it yet. They don't mention the whole _I met your sister now I've gone stone cold on you _debacle in the average romance novel/ cheap girl's magazine.

"Okay" I choke out and follow him to the carpark. He turns sharply and swerves behind the empty Health classroom.

"Bella" he sighs and looks me right between the eyes." Its over."

"You're breaking up with me!" I screech. I thought he was just going to ask if we could avoid Bex entirely. He was such a gentleman.

"Yes." he says, not even a trace of emotion anywhere on his face.

"Oh," I gasp. "Just like that?!? We're done?"

He nods solemnly before turning on his heel and walking away.

I lean back against the brick, then slide down to the ground, head in my hands still numb with shock.

"I love you." I whisper.


	9. Survivor

Chapter 9- Survivor

Bex's P.O.V

I never really enjoyed school. Sure, I got good grades and made nice friends,but I never felt it was where I belonged so the day I could, I left. I wanted to learn through experience and actually living it and here I was at the local supermarket, living it. I sign out and leave breathing in the fresh air so happy just to be out of that hell hole. As I drive home I wonder how Bella and Edward went last night. I tried to leave as quickly as possible once I got the message but I still get the feeling I had ruined the mood beyond repair. I let myself in and call for Bella, her car was already in the drive way. She mechanically marches down the stairs and before I can ask whats wrong she speaks.

"Edward dumped me."

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry" I say rushing to hug her but she remains stiff in my arms. I release and search her face for any sign of emotion at all.

She stares back at me blankly, something is seriously wrong here, I would expect Bella to have cried at least.I pat her on the shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

She blinks a few times before looking at me.

"Uhhh, no. I'm fine."

There's a pause.

"Thanks." she adds as an afterthought. She seems miles away.

"Okay" I mutter uneasily. She's been completely infatuated with Edward for quite a while now, and its like she's suddenly just turned it off. Love isn't like a light switch.

She shrugs and turns away.

"G'night" I mumble to her back. I fry some chicken and decorate it with salad before leaving some in the fridge for Charlie who's working late tonight. Bella doesn't respond to my calls so I put some more in the fridge and sit down in the silent kitchen to pick around my dinner.


	10. Sensation

Chapter 10- Sensation

Bella's P.O.V

I've shrunken into a shell of myself. I'm just completely numb. A robot. I walk, I talk but I can't feel. I realize I'm home and time passes in a blur. I'm just crawling into bed when something cracks. A rush of emotions overwhelm me and I gasp for breath. Raw hurt and anger claw at my chest. The agony ceases for a moment and a succession of memories pass by but they all linger long enough to bite.

_Edward pulling away. Edward grimacing, Edward wincing. Edward sighing. Edward pushing me away. Edward 's frustrated. Edward's distracted. Edward doesn't care, Edward never cared._

I made excuse after excuse to myself for him. I was just so overjoyed that he payed me any attention at all.

Suddenly, everything clicks together piece by piece.

Icy skin. Eyes that change colour. Extraordinary speed and strength. Avoids sunlight. Never eats or drinks anything. He was just too perfect. Sharp teeth.

Edward was using me, for a meal!! I curse myself internally, why else would he be interested in me? And he dumped me! Not even an undead, blood drinking creature of the night can stand me. Miserable tears pour as my heart is squeezed till it shatters into a million tiny fragments, every single one of them aching from stupidity. I climb out my window, scrawling a note and snatching my car keys on the way.

I get in the car and lurch out of our driveway. I swerve across the road driving to get to vision is blurred and everything hurts.

I have nothing. Absolutely nothing. Bex could take anything in just a blink. I won't giver her that option.

I hear the ocean and veer off the road, before scrambling out.

With my toes peering over the edge a steep cliff the excruciating pain becomes a dull throbbing so I stare down at the thrashing waves and wonder what it would feel like to fly.

I could soar over dismal Forks all the way to beautiful Italy. I stumble on the edge and my feet send rocks diving to the ocean.

I lean back, inhaling the salty scent and spread my arms wide like wings and launch myself up but I do not fly, I do not soar. I fall with a calm smile. Down and down, eager to live in that freedom forever.


	11. Who? All I See Is You

Chapter 11- Who? All I See Is You.

Edward's P.O.V

Bex. **Bex. **_Bex. _She is all I can think about. Trifle family matters and the daily routine cannot grasp my attention like thoughts of her awe-inspiring beauty do. Her beauty that could almost match my own. Almost. Now that I have disposed of my and that foolish girl's "relationship" like he garbage it was, I am free to romance the stunning Bex. Though that name must go,it does her perfection no justice.I run to the Swan residence and knock on the door.

In precisely 3 weeks I shall 'give in' to her begging to be changed and we will live together forever. We are simply meant to be together; she is gorgeous and for some strange reason I am not pestered by her petty human mind.

A red eyed Charlie Swan opens the door. A complication I was not prepared for I'll admit, but my astoundingly quick thinking saves me.

"Charlie, old boy. I am the fabulous Edward Cullen, though I'm sure you've heard plenty about me through your daughter. Is she decent to come on the best days of her life, starting today?"

Charlie swallows, "Im sorry but I've got some bad news Edward." he straightens his shoulders. "Bella's dead" he blurts out.

Ahhh good, she won't be here moping around saying stupid things like 'My sister?! But we broke up yesterday!'. Could this day get any better!

I realize he is waiting for a reply.

"I am very sorry for your loss Chuck," oh-em-gee I TOTALLY could have been an actor!

"but I meant your other daughter Rebeccah" I say slowly, to make sure he understands.

"Oh." he says looking surprised. Didn't he know Bex and I are soulmates?

"Right." he mumbles, "Follow me."

He shuffles away leading me to Bex's bedroom. Without a word he knocks on the door and walks away. I swing the door open and gasp.

"Rebeccah! What the hell is wrong with you! OMG Is Miley Cyrus okay?!!"

"Who are you?" she demands groggily. She must have been asleep. Not for long I guess, taking in the HU-mongous (!!!) bags under her eyes.

"Sweetie I'm your life partner. Gosh, you mustn't have recognized me in my brand new shirt. Isn't it wonderful! Now come on, we have to get going, we're falling in love today!"

"What's wrong with you! My sister committed suicide _last night!_ BECAUSE OF YOU! Get OUT!" she screams.

"I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow" I yell through the door she's just slammed in my face.

While I'm here, I think to myself, I might as well pick up that shirt frumpy old Bella insisted she get to keep to _remind herself of me! _Gawd, how pathetic.I strut to her room and get my shirt from her closet. As I turn to leave something crunches under my foot. EWWW! But when I get the courage to lift my foot it's only a note.

Dad, Bex

I love you, remember that. I'm selfish and cruel to do this to you. But I can't breathe, I can't live. Edward was the final straw.

I'm sorry.

I scrunch the note up and chuck it in the bin. Boring! She only even mentioned me once! 

I smile widely as I skip home. I've got to prepare for my date with Bex!


	12. An Obnoxious Pest

Chapter 12- An Obnoxious Pest

Bex's P.O.V

Bella! I want Bella back. Why'd she do it? That idiot Edward didn't even deserve to know her. I hope he stabs himself through the eye and into the brain with his mascara wand. But Bella, sweet loving young Bella is gone. She was only 16 for god's sake! Why is the world so messed up she felt she had to cancel herself out of it. She didn't tell me anything, its all my didn't I press harder when I knew something was awfully wrong. I could've talked her out of it. I hate myself more than I hate that douche bag Edward.

I cry myself out and manage to drag myself out of bed at about 4pm the next day.

Bella may be dead but that doesn't mean she can't keep living.

Bella once confided to me that she dreamed of living in Volterra, Italy. I would do that for her I pledged. It was the least I could do.

So I went online and bought the tickets with a considerable chunk of the money in Charlie's savings account before telling him. He barely blinks, its like he's morphed into a zombie.

I leave immediately to catch my flight. I don't need any luggage.

It feels like someone has rubbed my guts up and down with sandpaper.

As I walk through the airport and customs to the plane I muse that I had at least avoided the 'date' with that psycho Edward.

I pass through time in a haze but the golden sunshine warms me and strips away most of the depression.

I hire a car and follow the GPS system's instructions to Volterra.

As I approach I realize it is awash with red. There are crimson banners, signs, flags and material dressing every surface. Even the people are dressed entirely in red or as a spooky type of monster for this celebration of some sort.

I walk up a few stairs to stand in the shade by the main square and admire the sheer beauty of this place. Bella would've loved it, I think as I slyly carve our combined childhood nickname in a near brick wall.

BB FOREVER

A hand taps me on the shoulder and I whirl around blushing. I almost wet my pants when I realise who.


	13. Glitter In The Air

Chapter 13-Glitter In The Air

Edward is something seriously wrong with that kid.

"How the he-"

"We have a date." he interrupts.

"No. I never agreed."

"You don't have to agree, fate has already decided for us."

"Get away from me you freak!"

"I get it." he says taking a step backwards, " You're trying to play hard to there's no need. I love you Rebeccah."

"Listen to me! I do not love you, I never will. I ABSOLUTELY LOATHE YOU! Stalking is a crime you imbecile. Back the hell off!"

He rips off his shirt in one swift movement. "But Bex, love, look at my perfect abs and manly hairy chest! How could you NOT love me?" With every sentence he moves closer.

I shudder in disgust. "Just go away you rancid turd."

"Kiss me!" he insists and steps too close.I push him away angrily.

"Get OFF!"

He stumbles on the steps, then falls back into the sunlight.

In a flash, a mass of black cloaks descend on him and a second later, there is nothing. Edward has disappeared.

I walk away shaking my head, did he really just sparkle or are my tired eyes deceiving me? I chuckle, what kind of man _sparkles?_

As I dawdle back to the hotel later that day I notice a trail of purple smoke winding out of a grille on the footpath. Weird.

The next week is bliss, although I'm pleased to be heading home. I feel like I've made peace with myself over Bella and it's time.

The flight feels long and uneventful. I pull my brand new suitcase past an unfamiliar truck in the driveway and let myself in. I run to the kitchen and hug Charlie. It's only then that I realize we have company, HOT company.

"Bex, this is my old friend Billy Black and his son Jacob."

THE END!!!

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
